Bubblewrap
by TheOneWhoDreamsTheImpossible
Summary: Bubble wrap can lead to so much more. Really fluffy Johnlock


**AN: Hello there! This is a really fluffy Johnlock. I'm obsessed with writing them. Their adorable! I can't help but fangirl out :3 Anyways, please leave a review! Also, if you have an idea about a cute Johnlock that you want written, I'll write it! I'm kind of low on ideas right now. Even one word will be accepted and used! Thank you for reading! Please review! (Also, the bold in the story is the notes written, not me)**

Sherlock paces up and down the living room. He is bored, again. He has just woken up, which is a surprise because he doesn't even remember falling asleep.

"Bored, bored, bored!" He calls through the empty flat. Yet another surprise, there was no reply. John always answered in some way, always.

Sherlock wanders through the flat and into the kitchen. On the table was a bland cardboard box with a note resting on the top. He snatches up the note and reads it:

**Dear Sherlock,**

**I've gone out on a walk and to get groceries. If you get bored I'm sure this will entertain you.**

**-JW**

This intrigues Sherlock. What could John have left him to entertain him? He opens the box. Nicely folded in the box was- Sherlock couldn't believe it!

Bubble wrap.

John had left him bubble wrap. What kind of sick prank is this? How could he think that such a childish thing like bubble wrap would entertain Sherlock? He is astonished, but to humor John (He would only do something like that for John) he takes the box and sits on his couch. He starts taking out all the sheets of bubble wrap and pops them. He will never admit to it, but bubble wrap was rather interesting.

So there sits Sherlock, popping away.

After a while Sherlock has reached the last sheet. He doesn't even look into the box as he grabs the very last thing on the bottom of the box. However, to Sherlock's surprise, it isn't bubble wrap. It is a letter addressed to him in John's hand writing.

**Dear Sherlock,**

**This is one of the stupidest things I have ever done. I doubt I'll ever let you read this though. I really wonder sometimes if you've noticed. I wonder if you notice the looks I give you and how you can make me truly smile. (Of course Sherlock noticed but he'll never say it) I just want you to know. I think... I think I'm in love with you. (He knew that to)**

**Now, if you are reading this, it probably means I'm not there. I just don't think I could say it in person but I doubt you feel the same. (Sherlock does, but he doesn't admit it sometimes) Anyways, I really don't know how you'll react, the great****Sherlock Holmes****. I just hope you feel the same.**

**Love,  
John Watson**

Sherlock stands up immediately. He _had_ to find John. John will be so worried, so confused. He won't know the way Sherlock feels. No one does, not even himself most of the time; but this one time he was sure. He loves John.

He grabs his coat and scarf and is out the door in seconds. He couldn't think of anything but John. He looks around, where would the doctor have gone? Sherlock has no idea where he could've been; none at all. Oh how he wishes that he had gone out with John more often.

He walks everywhere, searching for any sign of his beloved friend. And then, just like that, there's John. He's sitting outside of a grocery store, leaning against the wall. He has his hands in his hair, he looks so lost. And there stands Sherlock. The smartest man on the world (according to Sherlock), scared. The great Sherlock is scared. He didn't want John to change his mind or reject him. He knows it's foolish; John was the one who wrote the note. Is this what feelings are like? Sherlock considers it then shakes the thought away, he had to tell John.

He walks over and sits down beside John. For the longest of time they're both silent.

Finally Sherlock speaks, "Bubble wrap? Is that the only thing you could think of? Is that what you think entertains me?"

"I couldn't think of anything else." John laughs nervously.

Sherlock looks down at John and then hugs him, pulling him close. "I did notice."

John sits there tense; does Sherlock truly feel the same way?

"And yes, I do feel the same way." He kisses the top of John's head and holds him close.

John relaxes into his arms, "Bubble wrap, who knew?" And at that, they both laugh.


End file.
